Neverending Pain
by Alura Arrows
Summary: I decided to write a story about a girl who's parents died when she was young so one of their friends took her in. Now she is 18 and all in one night, her life is full of what seems like a night full of pain that will never end.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I yelled out in pain. I was giving birth to our first child. I yelled again, pushing as hard as I could. I heard Luke beside me. He was holding my hand and giving me incouragement.

"You can do it hunny! Just a little bit more!" he said, tears falling down and kissing my hand.

"Ok. Now I need you to push one last time." the doctor said. "One, two,... three!"

I pushed with all the energy in my body! I felt the baby come out and relaxed. I was so tired but I wanted to see my baby. I heard it crying and I cried harder, and smiling.

"Here you go, Nala. Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" said the doc, wrapping my precious baby girl in some pink blankets. He then handed her to me.

I held her and cried tears of joy. She was so beautiful and soft, like an angel's wing.

"She is so beautiful." My husband Luke whisper, carressing her head softly, and crying still. "She looks like you." he said, kissing me on my forehead.

Then after a few minutes the doc took her and layed on this table on a wall next to the bed. He weighed her, then measured her.

"She is a healthy nine and a half pounds, but she is a little on the small side." said the doc, turning to me and smiling.

She just looked at the doctor, so calm and queitly, its hard to believe she was just born. The doc gave her to me, as a nurse was handing me a bottle. Luke took her and the bottle and said, "I'll feed her. You get some deserved rest." Kissing my forehead and sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"What shall we name her?" he asked, giving her the bottle. I saw love and devotion in his whole face, like he was willing to protect her from anything.

I sighed and looked at her for a good while then answered, "How about Alex?"

"Alex, Alex," he repeated, thinking. Then he looked at me smiling from ear to ear. "I think it's perfect!"

I smiled and looked at my husband feeding our daughter. I soon fell asleep and wished I hadn't, because little did I know what was coming next.

_I was in the woods of the Quelite packs. A beautiful woman was standing in front of me. She had long, flowing chocolate-brown hair, sea blue eyes, and a white dress on. She was holding a bow and arrow at her side. _

_She slightly bowed and said, "Greetings Nala. I am Zoe. Gaurdian of hunters and protectors alike. I have come with disturbing news. Your daughter will grow up to be a werewolf like you, but not until you and your husband die."_

_She said this with such calmness, that I didn't think it was possible. I just stood there in shock. When I didn't answer she continued._

_"You can not tell anyone about this. Not even your husband. You will die after she turns five years old. She will then grow up to be a powerful and wise young woman. She has great expectations of her. She will have to learn to control her anger and her emotions, at least toward her family. She will also have to learn to choose between the world and her family."_

_I stood there, listening, but with no response. Finally I squiked out, "So your telling me that me and my husband are going to die in five years and that my daughters life is already planned out for her?"_

_"Yes. I know this is alot to take in but you need to be strong. You only have a limited time with your daughter so make it count. I will see you again." and with that she was fading and then gone._

_I felt darkness creep up on me and then I awoke back in the hospital bed._

Luke was asleep with ablanket around him and Alex was on the table soundly asleep. I layed there, thinking of how I would never be able to tell Luke that we were going to die after our daughter turned five or that she had her life planned out before she could even begin it. . .


	2. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pack, the Cullens, or any of tthe Twilight characters. I do own Alex, Ashley, Zander, Alex's dad, and anyone else later on who isn't apart of the Twilight characters.**

**Also this takes place after Breaking Dawn. Hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Ch. 1- An Unexpected Reunion**

_**Alex's POV**_

I awoke to someone, or rather something, nudging me. I opened my eyes and saw Seth standing there in his wolf form, which was sandy color fur and deep blue eyes. I looked at the clock and it was two in the morning. I groaned and said, "You know some people do need to sleep."

He just nudged me and whimpered.

"What is it babe?" I said, stretching and yawning.

He looked at the dresser then back at me and whimpered again. His dark brown eyes pleading and shaking his whole sandy colored fur like he was wet. I got the message. He forgot his shorts, _again_. So I got up, grabbed him a pair of boxers and shorts, and put them in the bathroom floor. He went in and I shut the door behind him. I almost laughed, because he is the size of a horse, as is everyone else in the pack, including myself. I'm just glad I had the bathroom redone to fit a horse in there as soon as I found out I could change into a wolf. Before I could lie back down, Seth came running out of the bathroom with a scared look on his face.

I went over to him and put my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me. "What's the matter Seth?"

"It's Sam! He is getting chased by a group of new born vampires and everyone else is asleep!" He said hurriedly.

"Ok. Go and get everyone else up. I'll go and help Sam." I said, calmly, but on the inside I was freaking out.

Seth just nodded his head and ran out the door. I sighed and took off my shirt, leaving me in my bra and gym shorts. See, I can change into a wolf without having to take my clothes off, accept my shirt, so whenever I change back into my human form I'm not naked. Also I can feel when someone is lieieng, when something is different with a person, when someone wants to harm me or anyone in the pack, and I can also control the elements, and I can speak telepathically to anyone even when they are in their wolf forms and im in my human one or visversa. I still have on my clothes, which I am grateful for, because I really wouldn't want anyone to see me naked. Maybe except for Seth. . . O well. That's for another time. Anyways, I ran out of my room towards Sam.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I was running towards the cliff with a group of young vampires after me. One of them kept hollering at me for me to stop, but I figured if I did they would attack me on the spot. I have no idea why I'm headed to the cliff with a group of vamps chasing me. I guess it's just a feeling that I _have_ to go there. I could see the edge of the forest. I reached the edge of the cliff and quickly turned around, snapping, and almost biting a girl vampire, but she jumped back and yelled, "Stop!"

The rest of the vamps stopped and stood behind the girl. _'She must be their leader.' _I thought. Then I _really_ looked at her. She had long wavy brown hair, a red shirt or burgundy shirt on—it was kind of hard to tell in the moonlight—and a pair of blue jeans on with white sneakers. I had to admit, she was pretty, but I got a soul mate already. She took a step towards me and motioned for the rest to stay back. I growled.

"Look we aren't here to hurt you. We just want to know if we can hunt just for a few days. We don't hunt humans, just animals." she said, calmly, and taking another step then stopping.

_'Just like the Carlisle's.'_ I thought. I started walking towards them. They all stiffened but the girl let me pass, as did they. I went into the woods, changed, and then came back out.

"Now we can talk normally." I said, going past them again and standing in front of them with my arms crossed over my chest.

I sighed and asked grudgedly, "What's your name kid?"

"Ashley. And may I have the privilege of knowing yours?" she said.

"Sam. I'm the alpha here. And before I make any decision, let me ask Alex." I said, thinking.

"Alex? Who is he or she?" asked Ashley, seeming interested.

"She is the. . . How do I put this . . .? The other alpha, I guess. She helps me make all the decisions and is the leader when it comes to fighting." I said.

"Is she your mate?"

"No! I mean don't get me wrong, she is pretty, but I already found my soul mate. And she has hers." I said, putting up my hands and laughing.

"O. Ok." She said, looking at the ground.

"She is almost here. She will be in her wolf form, but don't be alarmed. She feels that you won't hurt anyone." I said, in a calm and soothing voice.

They all tensed and tensed even more when the bushes started rustling and Alex came out.

* * *

_**Ashley's POV**_

I turned around at the sound of the bushes rustling and saw a silver nose appear from the edge of the bushes. Then slowly, the rest of the body started to appear. It had two solid black lines going from the ears to the tip of its nose, white paws, silver body and legs with darker flecks, and a silver white tipped tail. Its eyes were a misty green color. It was beautiful. I stared at all the darker flecks and they looked like they were moving, along with the way its muscles moved, kind of like the way water moves with the bends in a river. It stopped in front of me, but kept its head looking at Sam, with its right ear pointed in my direction. I looked at Sam with confusion.

"She wants to know if you're the leader. By the way. . . This is Alex." Said Sam, in a rehearsed voice.

I didn't even know if I was their leader. I mean sure, they followed me around and looked to me for guidance, because I'm the oldest, but I'm not the leader type. Whenever it came down to a fight at school, I would always slink away, and not throw a punch. Yet I was the one who got expelled. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear my little brother, Zander, come up beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He looked confident. See, he has the powers to sense whether someone is good or bad or if they need help. I haven't figured mine out yet, if I even have one. I sighed. "They aren't going to hurt us. They just don't like the idea of vampires hunting on their territory. But the she-wolf doesn't mind it. She thinks it would be cool to have reinforcements, even just for a little bit. She is actually pretty laid back as long as you don't mess with or threaten her friends or family." Said Zander, as if it were a casual conversation. I nodded my head and turned back to the she-wolf, Alex.

"Yes. I guess you could say I'm the leader." I said, my voice sounding cracked.

She nodded her and looked back at Sam.

"Yes. Go. But hurry up." He said, sighing and putting his head in his hand and grinning and laughing.

She quickly turned around and went back into the woods. We waited a few minutes, before she finally came out in her human form.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to use the bathroom." She said blushing.

"It's quit alright." I said, trying not to laugh. "We all have to use the bathroom sometime or another."

She just blushed even more. In her human form she had short blonde hair that was about to her neck, she was tan, skinny, but not like railing skinny. She had a little fat, looked very strong, even though she was probably about five foot, not very tall, and she had scars everywhere! One went all the way across her chest, another one went from the middle of her chest down a little bit past her belly button, and some other little scars that seemed to cover her entire body. I pried my eyes away and looked at her eyes. They were full of sadness and pain. Then she shook her head and went and stood beside Sam.

"Ashley. This is Alex. Alex. This is Ashley." Said Sam, pointing from me to Alex. We nodded to each other. "Do you mind if we meet up with the other wolves?"

I started to growl. I hated wolves. But for some reason these two brought out my calm side.

"It's ok. They won't hurt you unless you hurt them." Said Alex, with her arms crossed and with a smile. Her eyes radiating kindness.

I looked to Zander and he nodded. "We can trust them."

I looked back at Sam and Alex and nodded. "We will go with you."

* * *

_**Zander's POV**_

Sam took the lead. Alex was right there beside him. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, and after a few minutes of hushed voices, Sam nodded and took off deeper into the woods. I took my chance and went and stood by Alex with Ashley a few feet behind us.

"So. . . I'm Zander." I said, nervously, with my hand on the back of my neck.

"Hi." She said, putting out her hand.

I shook it, smiling.

"So what are you guys planning on doing while you're here?" she said.

"Sam didn't tell you? With that weird communicating going on between you and him?" I said, confused.

She laughed and said "Yea. It is weird. But no, he didn't tell me." She sighed and continued when I didn't answer. Man I felt so _stupid_! "See, I'm the only wolf in history—as far as we know—to use powers such as; telepathy, healing, and making force fields. And I can talk to animals." She said, smiling, and looking around with a sort of calmness. Then she looked back at me. "I know all this sounds bizarre, but it's true."

"So you can communicate to people using telepathy, even in your wolf form?" I said, very intrigued. My ember eyes sparkling.

"Yes. Want a demonstration?" she said, with a grin.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" I said, almost jumping up and down.

"Ok. Ok. Let me go into the woods for a minute." She said, laughing and turning to walk deeper into the woods.

It had been a few minutes and we were still walking. Still no sign or scent of Alex. I was starting to get worried. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice in my head. It took me a minute to realize that it was Alex's.

'_Hey.' _She said, sounding embarrassed.

'_Hey. This so cool! So how does everyone know what you're saying?' _I asked turning around to face her with a smile.

'_Someone tells them what I said. I can only communicate with one person at a time.' _She said, laying down and sighing_. _

'_Cool. But this is getting a little awkward for me.' _Isaid_._

'_I know the feeling.' _She said, nodding her head. Then suddenly she started growling and stood up, looking at me.

"Alex. What are you doing?" I asked backing up slowly. I was shocked because I know I didn't do anything to make her angry.

She didn't say anything. Then she jumped. I cowered, but didn't feel anything except a light breeze. I heard a thud and Alex growling louder. I stood up and turned around. I looked around Alex and saw a tall, dark haired vampire. He kind of looked like Alex when she was in her human form. He was grinning.

"I finally found you. My daughter! My sweet Alex!" he said, clapping his hands together in front of his face and smiling. "My! How you have grown!"

That explains why they look alike. He's her father! Alex growled deeper and barked the meanest bark a wolf could possibly muster!

"Why don't you get into your human form, so we can talk easier? Hmmm?" Her father said, with an eyebrow raised.

Alex was still growling, but not as fierce. She stood up straight and it looked like she was melting. First her head started shrinking, then her paws started becoming hands, and her tail looked like it was being sucked into her body. Within a few minutes she was back in her human form. I blushed, but took off my jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, softly. Then she draped the jacket over her shoulders. She turned her attention back to her father with a stern look. "Your daughter? I am not your daughter! You left me to fend for myself when I was only five!" she said, taking a couple of steps forward.

The guy looked down like he was hurt, and said, "I was barely alive when that vampire came by. He smelled the blood and figured something happened. He told me that if he changed me he would be giving me a dreadful life and that he would only do it if I said yes. He said that I would be able to live for you, but in order to do so I would have to be away from you for awhile. I said yes and he bit me. I felt a burning sensation through my entire body." He paused to take a breath.

I looked at Alex and her face was hard with pain and anger, but I looked in her eyes and they were filled with sorrow and hate.

"When I awoke again I was in this big glass house. The guy that changed me had white-blonde hair and a kind voice. He said he was a doctor and that the change was successful. We trained and we worked on my hunger for human blood. Finally when I was stable enough he told me what happened the night I got shot. He said that you were still alive, so I went looking for you. And now here I am!" he said, tears almost welling in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 A Painful Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But I do own Alex, Zander, Alex's dad, Ashley and her coven, and anyone else unrelated to the Twilight series.**

**Also this is set after Breaking Dawn. Hope ya'll like it and R&R!**

**

* * *

**_**Ch. 2- A Painful choice**_

_**Alex's POV**_

I stood in shock. _'Chris knew my father was alive and didn't tell me! I'm going to have to have a talk with him next time we meet!'_ I thought, fuming. I turned my attention back to my father. By now all the other vampires were standing behind us. Ashley came up beside me, looking ready to fight.

"So you mean to tell me that Chris, the doctor who changed you, new you were alive and watched me grow up and didn't tell me you were alive!" I nearly shouted.

"Yea." Said my father, sounding embarrassed.

"And how come I never saw you when we met up?" I said, taking a few more steps toward him.

"I don't know. I was never involved in any fighting, which was weird." He said, now confused.

_'What is up with his sudden change in moods?'_ I thought almost laughing out loud. Then I shook my head and said, "Well let me take you to meet the rest of the pack, then we will go and have a little talk with Chris."

He just nodded. I started walking again and they followed me. No one spoke a word on the way, except a few whispers from the younger kids. I walked into the clearing and nodded at Sam for him to meet me halfway.

"Stay here." I told the vampires. I meet Sam in the middle. He was in his wolf form, as was the rest of the pack. He had his head tilted a little to the side, confusion in his eyes.

"See that man with the dark hair." Sam looked over my shoulder real quick and nodded. "I know this will sound really confusing, but he is my dad." Sam's eyebrows raised and his head went back a little in a shocked look. I just nodded my head. "I know the feeling. I just found out a few minutes ago. Anyways, we—meaning him and me—are going to go and have a little talk with Chris. I'm pretty sure you guys can handle things here. I mean they are just kids." I said, with a hint of laughter.

Sam just nodded and turned back around. I glanced at Seth and his tail was wagging. I smiled at him, waved, and blew him a kiss then turned back around and walked back straight to my dad.

"Ok. We can go and have our talk with Chris now." I said, with a grin. He grinned back. I thought a hint of eagerness in his eyes, but it quickly faded. I shook my head and turned to Ashley and said, "Will you guys be ok to handle this? They won't do anything unless you do something first. I'll try and be back as soon as I can."

She looked nervous and looked at the pack, then at Zander, which he nodded, then back at me. "Yea. We'll be fine."

"Good. Now if anything happens besides you guys fighting with the pack, have someone come and get me. I'll be here as fast as I can." I said, grabbing her hands lightly in mine and looking her in the eyes.

She just nodded and I turned back to my dad. He nodded and said, "Let's be on our way." And with that, we made our way to Chris's house.

* * *

**_Zander's POV_**

I barely noticed that Alex and her dad had left, as I stood staring at the most beautiful she-wolf. She had light brown fur with a white stomach and white paws, and her eyes were a dark brown. I felt like everything was going to be ok and that nothing would come between us. Then I was snapped back to reality as I heard Ashley calling my name.

"No! Zander move!" she yelled as she crashed into me.

We hit the ground and I immediately stood back up and saw a shocked look on the she-wolf's face that I was looking at earlier. I looked from her to the two wolves standing in the middle of the clearing. One was Sam, who was solid black and taller than the rest of the pack and their leader. He also had dark blue eyes. The other wolf was a female and she was a darker brown with the same markings as the other she-wolf who was a lighter brown, but she had green eyes instead of brown. Sam looked a little angry but was trying to remain calm and the she-wolf looked furious and kept looking at me. Then after several minutes the she-wolf finally calmed down and walked back to the pack. Sam went into the woods and came back out in his human form, walked towards me, and stopped in front of me. His eyes still had anger in them but they also had calmness.

"What's your name kid?" he asked his voice calm.

"Zander." I said my voice a little shaky.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a few minutes alone? I give you my word on Alex's grave that I won't harm a hair on your head."

I was shocked that he wanted to talk to me and I could tell that all the wolves respected Alex, even though she wasn't the leader but they respected her as if she was, and to make a statement like that, let alone a promise on her grave, I knew that he was serious about not hurting me.

I looked at him with new found confidence and said, "Ok. I'll go with you."

I could feel the shock coming off Ashley and the rest of the gang but I also felt that they trusted my decision. Sam nodded and we went into the woods. We walked a little ways when Sam stopped and sighed. Then he turned around and looked at me with calmness and kindness.

"Zander, do you know what imprinting is?" he asked me, in a deep voice, but it wasn't commanding, which I was grateful for.

"No. Not a clue." I said shrugging.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes, then looking at the ground, and crossing his arms. "Imprinting is like love at first sight except it's stronger. See. . . Love at first is just where someone looks at someone else and they fall for that person for no reason, about the same as imprinting, except love at first sight you don't feel that strong calmness and collectiveness as you do in imprinting. And with imprinting you want to be there with that person no matter what. And when you both have to leave it almost seems like your heart is breaking but just know that you will see each other soon."

I stood there for a few seconds, letting it all sink in, and I looked at Sam with a little bit of confusion in my eyes. "So you're saying that I imprinted on that she-wolf—"

"Eva. The darker one who looked like her is her twin sister Eka."

"Ok. Like I was saying before, I imprinted on Eva, correct?" I asked.

"Yes that is correct. I understand that your worried that the pack won't approve of this, but they will in due time, and it's going to be hard for Eka because she feels like she has lost her sister and she is jealous because her sister has found her soul-mate and she hasn't yet." Sam said, smiling and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh ok. Do you think it would be a good idea to try and talk to Eka?" I asked a little scared of her reaction.

"No. Probably not right now. Maybe sometime soon when she gets used to you being around, but just not right now." He said looking me in the eyes, still smiling.

"Ok. I was just wandering. Don't you think we better be getting back?"

"Yea. That might be a good idea." He said, laughing a little and steering me back to the clearing.

I laughed as well and had a feeling that Sam and I were going to be best buds.

* * *

**Chris's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Cassandra watching TV. I heard her gasp and I looked over and her eyes were staring off into space. I knew she was having a vision so I just sat in front of her on the dining table and held her hands talking in a soft voice. After only a few seconds she returned to normal.

"What did you see?" I asked, calmly.

"Alex is coming with Stephan." She said her eyes curious.

I sighed and cursed myself, then stood up. Cassandra stood up as well and said with anger in her voice but not yelling, "You didn't tell her, did you? You didn't tell her like you said you would!"

I said as calmly as I could, "I did it to protect her! You saw what he could do! He wanted revenge for those guys that killed his wife and we couldn't let him near _her_ for the sake of her life! You know that!"

She just stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds, then her face got hard. "You could have told her!" she said through clenched teeth. "She could have helped restrain his powers!" she sighed. "Here they come up the walkway. You better tell her Chris. If you don't I can't live with you anymore." And with that she ran out the back door.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. The doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Alex and Stephan standing there. Alex had her arms crossed over her chest and a confused look in her eyes. Stephan was just standing there with his hands in his pockets. I could see a grin playing at the edge of his lips. I ignored it and turned to Alex.

"What brings you here on such a late night?" I said, smiling.

"May we come in." she said, sternly. She didn't say it as a question. More like a command.

"Of course." I said, as I moved to the side. Alex walked in and Stephan followed right behind her. I shivered as he walked by. Alex looked around, smiling. I closed the door, with a slight smile on my face. I remembered when she came here after school everyday and Ben, Edward, and everyone else took turns playing with her. I shook my head from the memory and turned around to face Alex.

She turned around, standing in the middle of the living room, and said, "How come you didn't tell me I had a father that was still alive?"

_'Wow. No mercy.'_ I sighed and started walking around the living room. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you and the pack as well as my own family." I couldn't meet her eyes.

"What do you mean protect me, the pack, and your family? The guy—I mean my father—almost lived here for more than seventeen years!" she said, shouting.

I sighed again and said, "Can I talk to you in private?" Meeting her eyes.

She seemed to consider this for a minute then nodded her head. I walked out the front door and she followed, closing it behind her. We walked a pretty good ways into the forest so I knew he wouldn't be able to hear us. I turned around to face Alex. She had a confused look on her face, but it was set hard.

"The reason I didn't tell you that your father was still alive, is because we still had to control his blood thirst, and his powers." I said sighing and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Powers? What powers?" she asked now very confused. All the anger gone.

"He has tremendous powers. He can knock down a twelve story building with the sweep of his hand! He can control the elements, just like you. He can control minds and even explode a person from the inside out!" I yelled.

A shocked look planted on her face.

"How do you know he has all these powers? Did you track him down or follow him?" She asked, now pacing back and forth. Still sounding shocked.

"No we didn't track him. Like I said before. We trained with him. We know what he can do!" I said, sighing and trying to get my thoughts straight. "He left for years. We don't know where he has been or what he's done. But whatever it is, it has something to do with you."

She just nodded, still pacing. Then suddenly she stopped and looked in the direction of my house. I couldn't tell what she was doing. Then, just as suddenly she yelled "Get down!"

I didn't question her. I hit the deck and as soon as I did I felt a wave of heat close to my back, but it didn't burn me and I heard a muffled _oof._ I looked to where Alex was supposed to be but she wasn't there. I stood up and looked around the edge of the forest and in the trees. Then I heard a groan from behind me. I turned around and saw Alex getting up. There was a ring of black smoke on the tree and a plain spot in the middle. I figured that she had gotten hit with the fireball and was slammed against the tree. I went over to her and helped her stand up.

"You ok?" I asked checking her for wounds. She had a few little burns on her arms and burn holes on her shorts. There were black patches from the smoke on her face, bra, and legs but other than that she was fine.

"I'm fine. Been worse." She said looking at herself. Then she looked at me with fire in her eyes. "You should look for the others. And stay home. This is between me and my father."

She said with such anger and fierceness, that the only thing I could do was obey. I turned and ran to find the others, but not before I caught one last look at Alex. She was saying something but I couldn't hear her and her fists were clenched. I hoped she would be alright. I turned back around and focused on finding my family.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

My _father_ was standing only inches from me. He was _fast._ Probably even faster than a normal vampire! He had me up against a tree, by my neck, growling.

"I have more powers than you can imagine! More powers than you can handle!" he growled, his eyes burning with hunger. His grip tightening around my neck.

"Sometimes wisdom is better than power!" I said, through clenched teeth and trying not to pass out. "Who sent you?"

"How do you know someone sent me?" he said very surprised. But his grip only tightened.

I knew I had to think fast. "Because you wouldn't be here attacking me if you weren't sent by someone." I said, now seeing black spots playing at the edge of my vision. "Let me guess. . . It was the Volturi?"

His anger softened in his eyes and he let me go. I gasped for breath. He stepped back a few feet. He was looking at the ground. Then he looked back up with the same fire in his eyes that were in them just a few seconds ago.

"Yes." I stood up, not really surprised. "It was the Volturi. They told me that if I found you and killed you that I would be worthy to join them."

I just stood there in shock. Then my anger came out.

"You would kill your own daughter just to join the Volturi!"

"Yes! I would!" He said, yelling.

"You are not my father! My _father_ would never kill his own daughter for power! My _father_ was a kind, gentle, smart man! My _father_ would never have abandoned me! You are none of those!" I yelled, shivering and clenching my fists, growling.

"That man is no more! He is forgotten! Now I only desire power! Let's get this over with." He said, making some hand signs.

I made some hand signs as well. "Water Style Tiger Jutsu!"

"Fire Style Dragon Jutsu!" he yelled.

Water came out from my hands in the form of a Tiger and Fire came out of his hands in the form of a dragon. Our jutsu's collided sending a big ball of steam in the air. The force almost knocked me off my feet, but I gained my balance. I pushed harder. So did he. We were evenly matched. Then only after a few minutes the weight was lifted and saw a shadow at the corner of my eye, but didn't get to see what it was, or even block the attack. I went sailing and slammed against a tree. My head hit it with a sickening thud. I got back up quickly and staggered to the center of the clearing. I closed my eyes and willed the wind to whip threw here and clear away the steam. When I opened my eyes again, the clearing was normal.

"Show yourself!" I yelled, looking around.

"Gladly!" he said, to my left and with enough menace to shake you out of your boots. But I held my ground.

Even before I could look to my left his fist collided with my face. I went flying again, and tumbled on the ground until my back slammed into another tree. I wanted to cry out, but I bit my lip and took a few breaths. I felt blood run over my lip. I wiped it away and stood, staggering a little bit, but balancing myself against the tree.

"I thought you could do better!" he said, walking towards me, sneering.

I just stood there for a few more seconds, looking weak and vulnerable. Then I lunged at him, hitting him square in the temple. He had a shocked look and went flying across the clearing into a tree, almost breaking it. I felt dizzy and leaned against the tree. He was getting up and he swung his hand out and the wind picked up and became as fast as hurricane wind and also became like sharp wind blades, cutting anything and everything. I put a shield around me, just as the wind whipped past me.

"You think your little shield will hold up against these winds!" He yelled over the wind.

_'He's right. My shield won't hold up long against these whipping winds. I have to think of something! Wait! I got it! I can turn his element against him!'_ I thought. I willed the wind to turn around and attack my dad and show no mercy. The wind turned the opposite direction and I saw him put up his hands. I saw red lines appear and knew he was getting cut. Then he yelled and the winds died down, and then finally stopped blowing. I let down my shield and walked to the middle of the clearing.

He met me half-way. He was grinning and it sent a shiver down my spine, but I looked him square in the eyes with all the hatred and love in my eyes.

"Why is it that you hate me so much?" he asked, as if he wanted a civil conversation.

"Lets see," I said, crossing my arms, tapping my foot, and pretending to think, "You show up out of the blue after like seventeen years wanting to kill me, just to get power and to be accepted by the Volturi! And if you kill me then the only thing they are going to do is probably use you to destroy all vampires that they don't see fit, and they'll probably start with the Cullen's, then create new vampires, and if they don't see them fit, then they will kill them and eventually you."

He looked taken aback. "They wouldn't! They are too scared of me to try and kill me!"

I laughed and said, "Well then you don't know the Volturi as well as you think you do."

Stephan clenched his fists and bared his fangs. "You better stop talking all that nonsense!"

"Or you'll what? Beat me until I stop?" I said, sarcastically. Then I got serious. "I'm only trying to help you. I'm telling you this because what they promise and what they actually do are way two completely different things and there is no sense in this battle."

He shook his head and swung at me. "Stop saying that! They will let me have a place in their coven! They promised!"

I dodged it and said, "If you believe that then your more stupider than I thought."

He turned around, swinging wildly, yelling, "Shut up!"

I dodged all his punches and took a swing, hitting him square in the jaw. He flew a few feet then landed heavily on the ground.

I knew I had to kill him. But I couldn't get my muscles to work. When I saw him getting up, I saw pictures flash threw my head like a slide show. There were burning buildings, people running, women carrying children, dead bodies everywhere, and vampires chasing people. Then a voice came in my head, _'You have to kill him. You are the only one who can! This is what the world will look like if he lives. This all happens within a few years from now. You have to do it Alex! You have to save the world from destruction!' _

I snapped out of my vision and looked across the clearing at Stephan. _'Whoa! Where did that name come from?'_ I thought, bewildered.

_'That's his name. It means evil one.' _Said the voice again. It sounded so sweet and soft. Kind of like an angels voice.

_'Nice. Well I guess I had better get this over with. . .'_ I thought. Then I looked back at Stephan. He was standing there, not moving. It looked like that some invisible force was holding him there. I felt tears starting to roll down my face. I looked at the ground and summoned my sword to my hand. My heart was slowly tearing. It felt like some was pulling it apart as slow and agonizing as they could. More tears fell like a water fall. "Forgive me, father. . ." I whispered. Then lunged.

It felt like time had slowed down. I could hear him yell. Hear the sword breaking through skin, through muscles, through veins, and bone. I heard him gasp then scream at the top of his lungs. Tears were still falling down my face. Finally what seemed like forever the screaming stopped. I leaned against the tree, feeling like my heart was in a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry father. . . I'm so sorry. . ." I said, pounding my fist against the tree.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw the most beautiful woman. She had long wavy brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white dress that looked like it was glowing like a million stars.

"You have done well. We are so proud of you! But your destiny is not yet complete. Now you have to destroy Cauius, Marcus, and most importantly, Aro. If you kill these three, the other vampires who joined them should choose a different path. But you must not help them decide what path." She said, in that angelic voice.

"But I just killed my father and you're telling me that now I have to go and kill three more Vampires! And let me guess. . . It's to save the world, right!" I yelled. Furious at myself and at this whole saving the world thing.

"I know you are upset, but it's what has been written down in the stars and in the heavens. You can't change it." She paused and took a breath, and then put her hands on either side of my face. Immediately I felt calmer. "Do this and your life after will be a peaceful one. And yes there will be some battles, but none as important as this one." Then she kissed my forehead and backed up a few steps, and then she started fading.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" I said, putting my hand out for her to wait. Tears started falling again. And my heart felt like it was in pieces.

"Zoë. Guardian of Hunters and Fighters alike." She said, with a small smile. The she faded completely.

After a few minutes of staring at where she had faded, I yelled out in pain and agony, grabbed my sword from the tree and flung it as hard as I could. I don't know where it landed and I didn't care at that point. I heard leaves rustling behind me.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Asked Chris, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't move or gave any knowledge that I heard him or felt him. I just shrugged his hand off and ran. I didn't know were I was going, but I didn't care, as long as I got away from that place. I ran for a few minutes but it felt like forever. I stopped to catch my breath and saw dirt and rocks at my feet. I could hear the waves crashing. I could smell the salty sea. I looked around and realized that I was on the special cliff. The cliff had some weird name but I never could remember it, so I gave it the special cliff name. I was shocked to even be up here. Only Elders were allowed up here, unless you had permission from one of them.

The only reason I would be up here is if I was becoming an Elder. I don't know what age you become an Elder, but I know it wasn't at 18. I looked out over the cliff towards the horizon. The sun was just above the line. As the sun rose, I felt stronger. Then the feeling stopped. I closed my eyes and thanked the Goddess for helping me. My face, back, and ribs still hurt, but none of that mattered now. I turned and went back to the clearing, to talk to the Carlisle's, smiling.


	4. Chapter 3 I Need Some Food and A Rest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But I do own Alex, Zander, Alex's dad, Ashley and her coven, and anyone else unrelated to the Twilight series.**

**Also this is set after Breaking Dawn. Hope ya'll like it and R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**_This whole chapter is from Alex's POV_**

_**Ch. 3- I Need Food and Rest**_

I walked towards the clearing, knowing that they would still be there. And of course, as I entered they were all standing there. Chris was standing behind Esmee, his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Ben and Rosalie were standing just close enough to where their arms barely touched. Rosalie tried to seem mad, but I knew she wanted to smile. Ben was wearing his usual crooked grin. Edward was leaning against a tree with Bella leaning against him. His arms around her waist and is head on her shoulder. They were talking quietly and whatever Bella said made Edward laugh. Renesmee was playing with Cassandra in the middle of the clearing, with Jasper who had blond wavy hair, watched, sitting against a tree, smiling.

Chris has white-blonde hair, is a doctor, and is very kind. He was kind of like another dad to me. His eyes were an ember color, along with everyone else. When their eyes are that color it means that they are happy and full. Esmee has long strawberry orange hair. She is so sweet and motherly. I wish I had a mom like her. She and Chris are together. Ben has short short, like almost bald, dark brown hair. He is like a big brother/teddy bear that you can hug and play with and he will hug and play back. Ben is with Rosalie. Rosalie has long blonde hair. She is very pretty. She seems mad all the time, but she's not. She just wants to keep to herself.

Edward had short brown wild hair. He is the musician in the family. When he plays the piano it sounds like heaven. As you may know, Edward and Bella are together and Renesmee is their daughter. Bella has long brown-chocolate colored hair. She is like a sister to me. A sister I never had. Well make that _two_ sisters I have never had. Alice is also like a sister to me. Bella was human when she met Edward. They went to high school together. And when they got married last year, they went on a honeymoon to Esmee's island- which is what Chris named it after him and Esmee got married and went on their honeymoon- well lets just say, that's were Renesmee was made. She was made a vampire only a few months ago, because the baby was breaking her bones and she would have died of blood loss, if Edward didn't bite her and change her. Luckily Renesmee made it. Edward can read minds.

Renesmee has her mom's chocolate brown hair, with a little bit of red in it when the sun hits it just right. She is half human and half vampire. She looks human, except her skin shines in the sunlight like all vampires, and she craves human blood, but she is getting better at controlling her thirst. She looks about five years old, when she is only supposed to be a few _months_ old. Bells had her when she was three weeks pregnant, well actually about the nine month mark because it speeds up the process. And she can show you images of what she has seen, by touching you.

Alice has short brown hair with some natural red highlights. She _loves_ playing dress up. If she gets the chance, she will dress you up and take you shopping. And she also makes some of her own clothes, which are usually better than store clothes. She has the nickname Pixie because she looks like a pixie or fairy when she skips. We don't call her that nickname much because once she almost hurt Jasper for calling her it when she was extremely mad. And she can see the future, especially when someone changes their mind. Now lets go onto Jasper. (They are together by the way)

Jasper has short curly blonde hair. He is really sweet and loves to write poetry. His poetry is really good, like grand poet great. He rarely smiles. He can control other people's emotions. It helps out if you're in a lot of pain from fighting. So seeing him smile like this is a real treat.

They all looked in my direction. I smiled and went over to Chris.

"Hey. Uhmmm . . . My dad is dead. . . I think. . ." I said, not real sure and with a weak smile.

"Ok. . . You think?" he said, looking at me with a grin and an eyebrow raised.

"I mean I just killed him but. . . But it just feels like he is still alive. . ." I said, embarrassed. "Look. . . I have to go home. If he is alive I will let you know as soon as I find out."

Chris sighed and mumbled only low enough for me to hear, "Look out. Ben is coming."

I rolled my eyes and felt his presence behind me. I turned around and put my hand out. He bumped into it with an _oof_ and landed on the ground. Everyone looked shocked. I just laughed and said, "Better be careful now. My powers have increased by a lot."

He stood up and wiped the dirt off, looking at me with a grin and a playfulness in his eyes.

"Like by how much?" asked Chris, concerned.

"I don't know. Look I'll talk to you guys when I find out anything. I have to get home. Seth is pacing around the living room and he might wear out the floor." I said, giggling. I hugged Chris, then Ben and so on. I reached Renesmee last.

I hugged her and said, "How you doing, girlie?"

She hugged me back and said, "Fine. Just wandering what's going on here, lately." In her sweet, flowing voice.

I sighed. "Yea. Me too, sweetie. But everything will work itself out in due time and then maybe we will both understand."

She nodded and hugged me again then went and stood by her parents, Edward and Bella. I stood up and looked at all of them. They seemed so happy. _'If they only knew… Hopefully they will soon…' _I thought, smiling. "There is something that is going to happen, but I want to eat and rest before I tell anyone what it is. After I tell Sam and them I'll come and tell you guys and maybe we can all decide on working together, again."

"But why not tell us now?" asked Cassandra, cocking her head to the side, probably wandering why I'm not telling them now.

"Because I need the rest and I need to figure something out before I can tell anyone what is going to happen." I said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"But this isn't like you. . . Keeping information. . . Especially when it might concern this family and the wolf pack." She said, taking a step toward me.

"Look. . . I barely understand what just happened let alone what _is_ going to happen . . . I told you I would tell you as soon as I made everything clearer for me and after I told the pack. I'm not going to keep anything from you as long as I am alive except this once. And maybe for a couple of days." I said, sighing and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ok. Go home and find out what you need to know. We will be waiting for your answer." Said Chris, stepping forward and giving Cassandra the leave-her-alone-she-will-tell-us-in-due-time look. Cassandra just rolled her eyes and went and stood beside Jasper.

I wanted to laugh at her because she was acting like such a child, but I didn't and turned to look at Chris. "I will and I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything." He just nodded and we hugged, but before I turned to leave, Ben hollered out, "Wait a minute!" and went running into the woods. Everyone looked confused. He returned a few seconds later, holding my sword away from him, like it had some kind of disease. Which it kind of did. If a vampire touches the blade and gets cut, they will start to burn from the inside out and there would be nothing left. I only use it as a last resort which has only happened once, a few years ago when the Volturi and Samantha's army of vampires came to take away and kill Bella and Renesmee. Bella was human then and the Volturi wanted to see if the Carlisle's had turned Bella yet and she was in the middle of giving birth to Renesmee and almost died, but Edward changed her in time. So the Volturi waited to see if Bella would complete the transformation, and when she did, they wanted to kill Renesmee because she was half-human and half-vampire and they didn't want their secrets to be out in the open, but we convinced them that we would raise her as a vampire but she would appreciate her human qualities as well. But that's not the reason I used my sword. The reason I used it was because Victoria's army was only a day away and they were coming to kill Bella to get revenge for killing her mate James, the year before. There was too many of them for us to fight so I used my sword to cut them and they burned. I know it sounds cruel but it was the only way to help everyone. The Volturi didn't even stick around to watch or help.

Anyways, Ben handed me my sword, which I took disdainfully, and said good-bye and went on my merry way home.


	5. Chapter 4 Strange Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But I do own Alex, Zander, Alex's dad, Ashley and her coven, and anyone else unrelated to the Twilight series.**

**Also this is set after Breaking Dawn. Hope ya'll like it and R&R! I also changed some Twilight characters names... Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**_Seth's POV_**

_**Ch. 4- Strange Dreams**_

I was pacing around the room waiting for Alex to get home. I know she can take care of herself but I still worry, especially if she was fighting her dad, she would have a rough time, but Sam only told me that it was her dad and convinced me that she should handle this without anyone interfering. It was early morning, almost six o' clock and Alex still wasn't here. I was really tired from staying up all night and I didn't stand still until Paul put his hand on my shoulder and I turned and looked at him with shock.

"Go and get some sleep. I'm pretty sure Alex is fine. I'll wake you up when she gets home, I promise." He said, smiling, which is unlike him. Usually he has a frown and seems grumpy all the time, but now he was actually smiling. I just continued to look at him in shock, not moving or saying a word.

"Look. . . I know you are surprised at me actually smiling since I'm always frowning and I don't know what has come over me in the last few hours but I have been happier. . . Almost like someone slapped me across the face and made me realize that life isn't so bad. . . Enough about me for now, you need your sleep and you know Alex wouldn't leave you alone until you went to sleep and neither am I." He said, now laughing a little and putting his arm around my shoulder, leading me up to my room.

I started laughing as well and said, "Ok! But promise me that you will wake me up when Alex gets here."

"I promise. As soon as she gets here I will wake you up. Now stop worrying and get some sleep." He said, smiling and pushing me to my bed.

I smiled too and got in bed and curled up and went to sleep in a few seconds.

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

I smiled and watched Seth fall asleep before I headed back downstairs. Everyone else was asleep in the living room. We all tried to stay up and wait for Alex but we couldn't so we decided to crash here. _'I hope she won't mind us here. I mean she is usually nice and really cool about stuff but I don't know if she would like it if anyone was asleep in her living room without her permission, but Seth said it was fine and that Alex would be ok with it. . . O well. . . I guess we will find out soon. . ." _I thought, sighing, stopping at the foot of the stairs and looking around at everyone sleeping.

Jacob was sleeping on the couch all stretched out, Sam and Emily were sleeping on the floor covered with a sheet and sharing a pillow, Jared was also on the floor in front of the couch, curled up in a ball, Quil was sleeping behind the couch, stretched out with the sheet wrapped all around him, Embry was asleep against the foot of the stairs, Leah and Eka were sleeping together beside Jared, and Zander, Eva, and Ashley were sleeping together against the wall behind the couch. The rest of the group of vampires decided to sleep outside. I went and sat next to the front door so I could hear if anyone were to come up to the door.

I sat there thinking about the dream I had. _~I was in the woods. I looked around, but saw no one there. 'Hello!' I yelled. Then I heard an angelic voice behind me. _

_'Hello Paul. I am so glad I could finally talk to you!' _

_I turned around and saw this woman with long brown hair, and matching brown eyes. She had on a hunter's out fit with a bow and arrow on her back. _

_'Zoë.' Who is the Guardian of the wolves and vampires–at least the good vampires. 'What do you want with me?' I asked in a rude voice, which I immediately regretted doing. _

_'It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. What I wanted to talk to you about is how your behavior is. If you keep on going down this path with this attitude you won't live long enough to find your mate or even see the next year. You need to change the way you are treating everyone including the pack who is trying to make you laugh and to have you enjoy yourself, but the only thing you are doing is pushing them away, just like you pushed Sandra away. And look what happened to her. She killed herself because she thought you didn't love her anymore, but we both know you loved her with all your heart and you would have done anything for her, but you couldn't let her in without telling her what you were and endangering her and the packs safety so you just distanced yourself from her and even though you didn't know it, you distanced yourself from the pack as well.' She said, coming and putting her hands on my face._

_I felt a tear roll down my face and I looked her in the eyes, and all my anger and guilt vanished. I felt happiness as I remembered every joke everyone told and all of their happiness and I suddenly realized that they weren't trying to just make themselves happy but me as well. More tears flowed and I cried and cried, while Zoë held me. I slipped into darkness but I heard the last words of Zoë 'Remember the happiness and joy and love that everyone has and straighten yourself out. I will always be here if you need to talk.' Then I awoke, with tears rolling down my face . . . ~ _I sat there thinking about what Zoë said when I heard footsteps in front of the door. I stood up silently and tensed for whoever it was. The door opened and in stepped Alex. Man! She looked horrible. Her ribs were purple and black, her face looked like the size of a pumpkin and she looked really tired. And it looked like she had been crying, also.

"Hey, Alex. You ok?" I whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me with sadness and confusion then looked at the floor, shaking her head. "I don't know. . . All I know is that I need some rest and something to eat right now. . ."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to wake up Seth?" I whispered again, careful not to wake anyone.

"No. Let him sleep. I know he has been up all night. I'll join him. Can you wake me up when everyone else is awake? I need to talk to everyone as soon as possible." She said, looking at me smiling a little.

"Sure. Now go and rest. You earned it." I said, smiling.

She smiled slightly but looked at the ground and mumbled, "I guess . . ." But then headed towards the stairs and went to her and Seth's room.

I wanted to ask her what she meant by the 'I guess' but decide not to and went and sat beside the door again and this time I feel asleep.


End file.
